


Horsefeathers

by ForgedObsidian



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, everyone lives au, special emphasis on 'everyone'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgedObsidian/pseuds/ForgedObsidian
Summary: With everything said and done, Logan hardly expected to get a welcoming invitation from the Munson’s to visit their home. Sequel to "Like A Cat."





	Horsefeathers

Logan sighed and leaned back in his chair, legs stretched out comfortably and a cold soda resting in his hand.

The evening was peaceful, the heat of the day fading to a more sedate temperature as the sun hid behind the mountains. A pair of birds chirped in a nearby pine tree, and he could hear arguments and laughter in the cabin behind him. The porch was empty, save for him and his chair. His feet twitched as a stray breeze chilled his neck, bringing the smell of forest and mildew down from the mountains.

It was quiet, but not in a dangerous way.

The Canadian government knew they were there and were plenty willing to leave them be, surprising.y. It was a nice change of pace. They even lended a helping hand every now and again, providing supplies, food, and, memorably, even stopping by to help build the large cabin everyone lived in. All they asked in return was that the kids lived quietly and recovered from their experiences, as much as they could. It helped that Logan was a Canadian citizen, even if his salvaged birth certificate read somewhere in the early 1800’s.

Logan shook his thoughts away as Laura walked outside, the door falling shut behind her. There was a furrow between her brows and her mouth was downturned.

“I know that look.”

Laura wrinkled her nose and looked away.

“Better spill, kid, otherwise Charles might get worried.” He quirked an eyebrow and took a sip of his soda.

Laura’s shoulders stiffened under her jacket before she turned to glare at him.

Logan raised his eyebrows.

She sighed and stepped closer to him, leaning against the arms of his chair. “I want to talk, but I don’t want you to get angry.”

He snorted. “Since when have you worried about me getting angry?”

“It’s about the Munson’s.”

“. . . oh.”

It wasn’t so much that he had forgotten about the Munson’s - they’d given them a place to rest, after all - but he tended to push people who weren’t right in front of him to the back of his mind. Besides, he had no plans to go back, so keeping the family in mind wasn’t a helpful thing to do. Still, Laura had a strange look on her face, and it was with a faint feeling of trepidation that Logan asked “. . . what about the Munson’s?”

“Do you think we could visit them?”

He could remember shoving Kathryn and her son behind him just before X-24 scooped out some of his stomach. Will hadn’t looked that great, sporting claw cuts on his upper arm, but he had been alive. It was pure luck they had made it out of the farm without anyone getting irreparably hurt, or worse.

“I seriously doubt they want anything to do with us, kid.”

“They do. I called.”

Logan spat out his drink. “You _what?!_ ”

Laura didn’t seem bothered by his outburst. “Señora Kathryn gave me their phone number before we left. I wanted them to know we were safe.”

He rubbed one hand down his face. “Geeze, kid, you don’t just . . . we’ve bothered those people enough, don’t drag them back into the mess.”

“They want to see us again.”

Logan cursed at the hopeful glance Laura shot him. “Yeah, that doesn’t sound like a trap or anything.”

“Michael checked. Their house isn’t being watched, and their phone lines are clear.”

He scratched at his beard. “You really thought this through, didn’t you.”

She grinned, showing off a missing tooth. “Yup.”

“And if I say no?”

“I’ll probably just end up going anyway.”

Logan glared at her, not liking the nonchalant tone of her voice. “You know Charles can’t come with us. He’s not strong enough for travel.”

“I know.” She shot him an excited look. “So does that mean we’re going?”

“If it’s only the two of us, and not for very long . . .” Logan sighed and ran a hand through his beard. “I don’t see why not.”

Laura let out an excited yelp and hugged his shoulder. “Thank you!” She ran back inside the cabin, yelling _“He said yes! He said yes!”_ The door closed behind her with a quiet click.

“Well, shit,” Logan said. He grimaced and knocked back the rest of his soda.

* * *

 

Will Munson was looking well and healthy, and so was Kathryn. She gave him a once-over as he stepped out of the truck, her eyes lingering on his stomach. She gave a satisfied nod when she saw he was healthy and whole.

Laura immediately walked up to Nate, holding out the music player. The boy hesitated for a moment, eyeing her knuckles, before he reached out and took the device from her hands. Laura grinned. “You have good music, but it’s not my favorite.”

Nate’s eyes widened when Laura talked, then he gave a slow smile.

Logan felt a glow of pride in his chest, but his attention was quickly focused on the boy’s parents. Will had stepped in front of him, Kathryn not far behind. He looked Logan up and down, nodded, and held out his hand.

“It’s good to see you again, James.”

Logan swallowed and gingerly took the farmer’s hand. “You too.”

“Oh, there’s no need to be like that,” Kathryn said, stepping in front of her husband and reaching up to gently hold the sides of Logan’s head. She pulled him down and pressed a light kiss to either of his cheeks. “There, now that’s a proper welcome!”

Logan gave a hesitant smile, and Will gave a bright laugh. “Now, Katie, no need to scare the man!”

Logan grinned and waved his hands, trying to ignore the flush of heat in his face. “No problem, no problem.”

Will grinned and slapped a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “So how’s Chuck?”

“He’s staying with some friends. He’s a little too weak to travel, but he says ‘hi’.”

Will nodded. “Glad to hear he’s still around. Well,” he said, gesturing at the farmhouse. “Let’s go inside, and we can talk for a bit.” The couple started walking inside, not seeing Logan shake his head in denial.

“Wait, wait,” Logan said, holding up his hands and taking a step back. He felt frantic.

“What is it, James?” Kathryn looked curious, and a little worried.

“I’m . . . why did you want us to come back? It’s not like anything good happened while we were here last time,” Logan said, resisting the urge to shuffle his feet.

“We might live simply, James, but we know good people when we meet them,” Kathryn said, shooting him a grin. She patted his shoulder. “Besides, you didn’t ask for what happened. And you were hurt protecting us. That matters.”

Logan swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat, and only gave a sincere smirk and looked at the ground.

“ _Papa_ , Nate says I can ride one of his horses!” Laura’s excited voice drew their attention away from the heavy conversation. The young girl had a large smile on her face, which didn’t quite match the eerie way she stalked over the ground.

“Maybe later, Laura. And only if you have permission.”

“It’s alright!” Will chuckled. “Our horses have had it easy for a while. They need to get back into shape.”

Logan gave a slow nod, and this time he followed the family back into their home with Laura just behind him, talking with Nate.

“She talks?” Kathryn raised an eyebrow and quirked a smile.

Logan rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah. Always could, apparently.”

She laughed. “Kids can be like that.”

He gave her a grin. “I’ll bet.”

They got into the farmhouse, the air conditioning a welcome relief from the humidity outside.

Caliban was sitting on the couch. He gave Logan a nod when the older man walked in. He had healed from his run-in with the Reavers, and he seemed more content than he had been with Logan and Charles back at the Mexican border.

Logan nodded back. “Caliban.”

“He’s been such a dear,” Kathryn said, going into the kitchen. “This time of year we need all the help we can get, and he’s always willing to lend a hand.”

A happy grin grew on the mutant’s face.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “So you’re happy here?”

Caliban nodded. “Yes. They need help at all hours, so I do what I can with the nighttime chores. It’s nice.”

“Well, good for you.”

“And how are you, Logan?”

He sighed and ran a hand through his beard. “Doin’ better. Still need glasses though.” He sat down into a recliner.

Caliban laughed.

Nate and Laura walked into the living room, the girl plopping down next to Caliban with a sigh. Nate moved a little slower, almost hesitant to move around Logan. He seemed perfectly comfortable around Laura, thankfully.

“So . . . you’re really Wolverine?” Nate asked, trying to restrain his interest.

Laura snorted before Logan could answer. “He’s not _that_ cool. He snores when he sleeps.”

Logan took a slow swipe at her head. She ducked and laughed. Caliban looked between them both with a curious expression on his pale face.

“Well,” Will said, walking through the doorway. “We have the guest rooms all fixed up. Laura, Nate, now would be a good time to ride. It’s clouding up, but I doubt it’ll rain.”

“Alright!” Nate sounded excited. “You wanna? I’ll teach you everything you need to know.”

Laura nodded, an excited spark in her eye.

“I could teach you too, Mr. Howlett,” Nate offered, giving a quick glance at Logan.

He raised an eyebrow. “Thanks, but I think I’ll just watch. I want a good view for when Laura gets bucked off.”

The girl made an offended sound in the back of her throat, kicking at his feet when she walked by to follow Nate out the door.

“You coming?” Will asked.

“Yeah, just need to sit a bit longer.”

“Well, we’ll meet you out there, then.”

Logan felt himself sink into the thick padding of the chair, taking a moment to just enjoy the sounds of company around his ears.

“She’s good for you, Logan.” Caliban’s voice was soft.

Logan smiled, feeling the edges of his eyes crinkle. “Yeah, she is.”

* * *

 

“I’m still not sure about this, Laura.”

The girl grinned. “Scaredy cat.”

Will smiled. “It’s fine, James. No worries. We teach people how to ride all the time.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m fine with my feet on the ground. Never had a good experience with a horse, anyway.”

Laura laughed. “ _No estas un caballero, señor_.”

“Shut it, you.”

Will tipped his hat back and smiled at the sky. “It’s a lovely day. A good one for riding.”

“If she doesn’t get bucked off.” As much as Logan wasn’t worried about Laura getting hurt - she’d be able to shake it off, anyways - she did have something of a temper.

Will laughed. “Our horses are good with kids. I wouldn’t be worried.”

Logan sighed, but followed the group out to the barn with minimum complaining.

A small number of stalls lined the walls, and several horses peeked their heads over the half-doors as the group walked down the row.

“How about ol’ Joan? She needs some exercise.” Nate walked over to a dark brown mare, reaching out to scratch at her mottled nose.

“Sounds good. Laura, come with me to get a saddle, alright? Nate, how about you take Preacher, too.”

“Okay!” Nate called after his departing father. He handed a lead rope to Logan, the other end firmly attached to Joan’s broad head.

“Just stand here. She won’t move unless you move.” Nate went off down the stalls, stopping at a large white-and-red spotted roan.

Before long Will and Laura returned, the girl carrying a saddle that was almost bigger than her. Nate helped her saddle the large Preacher, while Will walked over and placed a blanket and saddle over Joan’s sturdy back.

Logan gently scratched at the horse’s nose, grinning when she curled her lip and shook her head.

“You sure you don’t wanna ride?” Will sounded encouraging from under the horse’s belly, where he was tightening the cinch.

Logan smiled. “I’m pretty heavy. I’ll be fine watching. More of a bike person, anyway.”

Will shook his head, but he had a grin on his face. Nate showed Laura how to get up into the saddle, which she did near-perfectly on the first try.

Logan and Will followed the mounted pair out to the corral, where Nate was teaching Laura how to sit in the saddle.

“You know, you and yours are welcome here any time. From what Laura told us over the phone, you’re raising quite the bunch.”

“I don’t raise ‘em. I just make sure they don’t die doing stupid sh - stuff, is all.”

“Sounds like being a parent to me.”

Logan gave Will a sideways glance. He had been able to tell when Kathryn hugged him earlier, her scent different from what it had been before. Before the new year rolled along Nate would have a younger sibling.

“Well, thanks. Might take you up on it sometime.”

“You know, we can help out with anything you need.”

“I appreciate that, Will.”

Logan leaned on the fence, watching Nate teach Laura how to guide a horse with reins. There was an excited grin on her face, and even he couldn’t suppress a smile.

“I think we’ll be just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen the kind farm family Did Not Deserve That. 
> 
> Also my Spanish is a lot rusty so. Yeah. If I made any mistakes please tell me.
> 
> This is the last X-Men/Logan fic I’ll be writing for the foreseeable future. I just needed something that healed the wounds the movie gave me, and I think I’ve managed to do that fairly well with these two fics.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
